Many businesses rely on large scale data processing systems for storing and processing data. This data is typically stored as a volume of data in one or more memory devices. Businesses often seek to create one or more copies of the data volume for various purposes. Creating a copy of the data volume is a procedure well known in the art. In essence, the procedure includes copying data from memory that stores the data volume to memory for storing a copy of the data volume until the entire content of the data volume is copied. While the data volume is being copied, write and/or read access to data is denied until the entire contents of the data volume is copied.